Outlaw Justice
by theWolfWriter93
Summary: El desierto, una tierra tan extraordinaria como lo son sus leyendas y más duras que el infierno. Los personajes que lo habitan son los más tenaces héroes, renegados, forajidos y ...borrachos, muchos borrachos. El sheriff Rogers tendrá que lidiar con un forajido borracho en busca de venganza, un misterioso asesinato y hacer que la justicia prevalezca sobre el pueblo.
1. Devils Got You Beat

**_I._** ** _Devils Got You Beat_**

 _El desierto, una tierra tan extraordinaria como lo son sus leyendas y más duras que el infierno. Los personajes que lo habitan son los más tenaces, héroes, renegados, forajidos y …_

\- ¡Con un demonio paren ya! ¡Clint mueve tu trasero y para esto! – Grito una bella pelirroja con acento particular desde el otro de la barra ocultándose de la lluvia de sillas, botellas y vasos que volaban por la cantina.

\- ¡Lo haría con todo gusto mujer, pero…! - El rubio bajo la cabeza cuando vio que una botella de whiskey barato iba directo hacia el – ¡pero como ves estoy ocupado tratando de evitar que me maten! Como cierta persona dijo que no iba a necesitar arco y flechas en un trabajo de barman ¿Qué crees? ¡Las deje en casa!

 _Borrachos, muchos borrachos…_

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y movió su cabeza en forma negativa, buscando su rifle bajo la barra y verificando que estuviera cargado, no lo pensó más y se levantó de su escondite dando un disparo hacia el techo.

\- ¡Señoritas a callar! ¡Esta es una cantina respetable, no un bar de mala muerte! ¡Si quieren pelear que sea afuera!

En el instante en el que la joven pelirroja había detonado el disparo quienes peleaban quedaron congelados por el estruendo, algunos se miraban los unos a los otros esperando a que alguien fuese a decir o hacer algo; nadie en el pueblo quería meterse con la extravagante extranjera Natasha Romanoff, muy mujer, muy coqueta, muy todo lo que quisieran, pero sabían que, si alguien se metía con ella, no quedaría bien parado.

\- ¡Ah por favor! ¡¿Qué es esto un… un convento o escuela para señ…señoritas?! ~hic~ ¡Oe guapa! ¿qué tal si me sirves más de ese whiskey? ¡ya se me acabó! – Alzó un vaso cierto moreno con cabello alborotado, ojo morado y labio partido en un extremo de la cantina mientras que con su otra mano sostenía la chaqueta de algún otro borracho que había noqueado de un golpe.

La cabaretera ardía en coraje, primera vez en mucho tiempo que algún hombre se atrevía a responderle. Sin embargo, calmo su ira en cuanto noto algo particular, a ese chico no lo había visto nunca antes en el pueblo y era bastante buena reconociendo rostros.

\- Forastero, veo que apenas llegaste al pueblo así que te lo voy a decir solo una vez; en este lugar no hay lugar para las peleas, y mucho menos las estúpidas como la que acabas de provocar. Así que tienes dos opciones, querido: o te comportas o me veré obligada a llamar al sheriff, tú eliges cielo.

Los presentes contuvieron la respiración un instante, si nadie quería meterse con la cabaretera mucho menos querían tener problemas con el mismo sheriff del pueblo. Todos observaron atentos esperando la reacción del recién llegado.

\- Eso no será necesario Nat, - contestó un rubio entrando apenas a la cantina, alzo la vista acomodándose el sobrero al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor; parecía que una tormenta de arena había arrasado el lugar. - Pasaba por aquí camino a atender un asunto, pero supongo que no podré llegar a mi cita a tiempo. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿un buscapleitos? – Casi en sincronía los presentes y aquellos que participaron en la pelea dirigieron su mirada hacia el forajido que ni se había percatado de la presencia de quien parecía ser el sheriff del pueblo; el primero por su parte buscaba en sus bolsillos una cantimplora de licor, ya que la cabaretera le había hecho caso omiso a su pedido.

El joven sheriff cruzo la estancia hasta donde estaba aquel hombre, cada pisada que daba sentía que pisaba algún pedazo de vidrio y madera dispersa en el suelo. Llegó hasta el moreno que se encontraba sentado con los brazos apoyado sobre la mesa mirando con desinterés el pequeño objeto de metal. El sheriff al ver que el forastero no era más que un pobre sujeto; aunque de pobre en si no tenía nada dada la calidad y finesa de su ropa, se daba a entender que era un sujeto de clase alta que había bebido de más. Le apartó lentamente la licorera de la mano y dijo: – Buenas, ¿no es muy temprano para beber y armar alboroto?

El moreno parecía mantequilla derretida sobre el banco y la mesa, bufó cuando vio que alguien se había atrevido a quitarle el licor. Maldijo en voz alta, pero este fue callado con "Cuida tu lenguaje" que le hizo alzar la vista ya fastidiado hacia aquel quien le había alejado de su preciada bebida y ahora se atrevía darle una clase de modales.

– Nunca es demasiado temprano para la fiesta conmigo. – Sonrió con cinismo al sheriff, sentándose recto lo mejor que podía, disimilando su estado de ebriedad.

\- ¿Llamas a eso una fiesta? – Señaló Natasha con notorio tono de enfado. – La cantina está hecha un desastre ¿cómo piensas pagar los daños?

\- Blah ¿acaso no sabes quién soy?, además, -continuo el recién llegado quitándole la cantimplora al sheriff de sus manos y dándole un sorbo al contenido de esta - podría serlo si nos sirves a todos una ronda, muñeca.

Si no hubiera sido por que Clint ahora era quien tomaba ahora el rifle probablemente Natasha le hubiera hecho un nuevo orificio a aquel sujeto.

\- Tranquilos todos, - Interrumpió el sheriff ya con cierto fastidio, a este paso definitivamente no llegaría a su cita. Este solo era un típico caso de peleas entre borrachos, pero sabía que si dejaba al forastero en manos de Clint o, mejor dicho, de Natasha, era probable que aquel joven no viera un mañana o tal vez sí, pero después de varios días en el hospital del doctor Banner. – Tú vendrás conmigo por daños a la propiedad privaba y perturbación de la paz. – Lo tomo del brazo para levantarlo y llevarlo a la comisaria, pero este se reusó poniéndose de pie frente al sheriff sin intimidarse por la diferencia de estaturas.

\- Que que que, ¿qué te traes tu ~hic~ nada más porque tienes una linda plaquita toda brillante que seguramente la robaste de algún lado – afilo la mirada para poder ver con claridad el nombre que rezaba la placa- ¡Rogers! ¿ya te sientes con poder para decir y hacer lo que te da tu jodida gana? ¿Quieres encerrarme? ¡Primero pelea conmigo, rubia! – le amenazó con un débil dedo que se balanceaba al igual que él.

El sheriff por su parte contuvo la risa, pasando las manos por el cinturón dejándolas apoyadas ahí sin inmutarse a la amenaza del otro.

\- Estas equivocado si piensas que voy a golpear a un enano borracho. - En cuanto respondió el castaño le había tomado de la ropa para sostenerlo y darle un puñetazo en sus perfectos dientes, Rogers se movió hacia un lado pasando el brazo alrededor de su codo por debajo de su axila haciendo que este se inclinara contra la mesa quedando inmovilizado por la torsión en su brazo sin mucho esfuerzo.

\- … ¡Está bien!, ¡tú ganas! Tú ganas, te dejo ganar esta vez Rogers.

El percance había terminado, y el problemático forastero pasaría la noche en la comisaria, después arreglarían las cuentas que tendría que pagar por los daños ocasionados en la cantina. Rogers, o Cap como amigablemente le llamaba Natasha al sheriff, agradeció que hubiera llegado a tiempo sin ser llamado siquiera. Al salir de la cantina lo estaba esperando su mejor amigo y aliado a la hora de patrullar el pueblo a caballo.

\- ¡Hey, Cap! Si que te tardaste allá dentro, ¿te estás haciendo, viejo amigo? -Rogers solo se sonrió y continúo guiando a forajido esposado hasta la comisaria a pie.

\- Tengo que llevar a este chico a la comisaria, pasara la noche allá, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de acudir a la cita sin mí, Buck? Se está haciendo tarde y me parece que era importante.

Bucky había afirmado con la cabeza y se disponía a irse cuando noto que el castaño se le quedaba mirando de mala manera. Bucky frunció el ceño y acomodó su sobrero antes de hablar.

\- ¿Se te perdió algo, ratón de ciudad? – Asumía que era de ciudad por sus ropas y aire de superioridad.

\- De hecho, ahora que lo dices, me preguntaba: ¿qué hace un mapache con barba de tres días montando un caballo?

El sheriff Rogers aceleró el paso hacia la comisaria llevándose casi arrastrando al muchacho que apenas había llegado al pueblo y ya provocado la ira de varios. Era obvio que no tenía interés en quedarse en el pueblo por mucho tiempo si no pensaba respetar las reglas o mantener la paz en el pueblo. Sin lugar a dudas, su estadía en el pueblo se convertiría en un dolor de cabeza para el sheriff.


	2. Knife and Stone

**I. Knife and Stone**

La nueva mansión de los recién llegados, demasiado elegante y reluciente para esos lares, se alzaba en las afueras del pueblo y el asistente del sheriff se dijo así mismo que esa era una forma de ganarse la desconfianza de la gente. De cualquier forma espoleó a su caballo para avanzar por la vereda iluminada por extrañas lámparas que no funcionaban con gas ni petróleo, sino que contenían esferas de vidrio con luz que no imaginaba cómo funcionaban. Los citadinos eran extraños.

\- - Buenas, madame. Mi nombre es Barnes y vengo de parte del sheriff –saludó quitándose el sombrero cuando la señora de la casa abrió la puerta

\- - ¿De parte del sheriff? ¿Dónde está él? –interrumpió un hombre de cabello castaño alborotado detrás de la mujer, parecía molesto y preocupado en igual medida.

\- - Tuvimos un… altercado en el pueblo, señor ¿Stark, verdad? Y tuvo que encargarse él mismo de un buscapleitos pero, para ser honestos –besó la mano de la señora y ésta sonrió un poco más relajada a pesar del mal humor de su marido, –yo le digo al sheriff qué hacer

\- - Pase adelante, señor Barnes. No quiero perder más tiempo.

La pobre mujer se disculpó con la mirada por el comportamiento de su esposo cuando este se adentró en la sala de la mansión y Bucky los siguió intrigado por el nerviosismo del señor Stark, aunque imaginaba que se trataba de la típica petición de la gente de alta sociedad de apostar más vigilancia alrededor de sus casas; petición que Steve siempre terminaba rechazando.

\- - Tiene usted una linda casa, señor Stark. Se habla mucho de ustedes en el pueblo… cosas buenas, por supuesto. –Al señor de la casa pareció gustarle la adulación y compuso media sonrisa al servir dos vasos de whisky, su mujer se retiró sin ser vista.

\- - Venimos con la esperanza de traer el progreso, aún si no todos en la compañía en Nueva York le tienen mucha fe a este lugar.

\- - ¿Usted le tiene fe? ¿Qué le preocupa del lugar? –el agente de la ley fue directo al grano cuando recibió el vaso y miró a los ojos al cansado mayor.

\- - Temo que alguien intente robar ciertos… objetos de valor que poseo, señor Barnes.

\- - Señor Stark, con todo respeto, este es uno de los pueblos más tranquilos de la región gracias al trabajo del sheriff. No se han visto bandidos por aquí en años…

\- - No hablo de bandidos regulares de poca monta –saltó Howard y se pasó la mano por la barba muy estresado. Buck dio un trago al excelente whisky y decidió esperar a que el millonario se explicara. –Hay gente muy poderosa detrás de lo que hemos construido y sospecho que ni a tal distancia de Nueva York estamos a salvo.

\- - ¿Quién lo persigue, Stark? Necesito que me diga a quién me enfrento –insistió al ver que no se trataba de un ricachón maniaco preocupado por joyas y pinturas. -¿Qué es lo que quieren?

\- - Lo único que quiero saber es si el sheriff me va a ayudar o n… no…

Bucky vio ante sus ojos como Howard Stark palidecía como un muerto antes de caer desplomado en la fina alfombra de su estudio, derramando el licor por todo el lugar. El joven dio un paso al frente para socorrerlo pero la habitación dio vueltas y se detuvo mirando el vaso de whisky en su mano. Lo último que supo antes de caer en las sombras era que algo había en su bebida y todos en la mansión estaban en apuros.

Los gritos agudos de una moza fue lo que lo sacó de su sopor y lo primero que notó es que sus manos, su cabello y sus rodillas estaban mojados. Estaba de rodillas en una alfombra que tardó en reconocer y vio sus manos llenas de sangre. Había sangre por todas partes y la mujer no dejaba de gritar haciendo que su cabeza doliera como si fuera a estallar; se esforzó por mirar al frente y vio los cadáveres fríos de los Stark sobre un charco de sangre con los ojos abiertos de terror. Buck negó con la cabeza y arrojó el cuchillo, la navaja que le había obsequiado su padre a los 12, antes de levantarse dando tumbos para huir lo más rápido posible de ahí en dirección opuesta a la sirvienta que gritaba como demente. Necesitaba encontrar a Steve con urgencia.

Lejos de ahí en distancia y tiempo, justo después de que Bucky se despedía de su mejor amigo afuera de la cantina en lugar de huir entre las dunas como alma que lleva el diablo con sangre en sus manos, el sheriff llevaba a empujones al necio prisionero por la empolvada calle principal del pueblo.

-Hey… Hey… chico bonito ¿falta mucho? –el forastero arrastraba los pies y las palabras por el mareo. -¿O es que torturar a sus prisioneros es algo que todavía hacen en este retrograda estercolero?

-Descuida, citadino. Ya casi llegamos.

La comisaría era un pequeño edificio en el centro de la ciudad con un interior humilde, pocos muebles y un par de celdas vacías, un escritorio y al fondo se vislumbraba un triste catre que el sheriff usaba para descansar cuando no llegaba a casa. El prisionero no tuvo mucho tiempo de criticar antes de que el rubio lo llevara a una celda y comenzara a quitarle las esposas.

-Ahora tengo que hacer el papeleo. Te quedarás aquí esta noche y hablaremos por la mañana.

-Eso suena tremendamente aburrido, ¿no crees? –hipó el moreno mirando con interés las oxidadas esposas y esbozó media sonrisa al encontrarse con sus ojos increíblemente azules. -¿Por qué mejor no olvidamos todo esto y tenemos una fiesta tú y yo, rubia? –insistió acercándose y el sheriff rodó los ojos ante tal cinismo pero él podía jugar el mismo juego.

-Oh, ¿quieres salir conmigo, forastero? Diantres, no sé qué decir –acercó su rostro al del más bajo con la mirada fija y este pareció perder el aliento por un instante. Quizá también él. –Lástima –Rogers empujó al joven dentro de la celda y cerró la puerta con llave. El moreno casi cae de espaldas y de inmediato se arrojó de regreso a los barrotes evidentemente furioso. –Querer sobornar a un oficial conlleva cargos ¿sabes? Y deja de llamarme "rubia", soy el sheriff Steven Rogers para ti.

\- ¡Sheriff! ¿Quién te crees, idiota? –gritó aferrando los barrotes con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. –¡Te pones una placa barata de un pueblo asqueroso y crees que ya tienes autoridad solo porque un montón de simios analfabetos te obedecen! ¿Ah! ¿O es que acaso te crees un héroe?

-¡Cuida tu lenguaje si no quieres permanecer más días en esa celda! –replicó notoriamente molesto bajo una fachada tranquila. Sólo él sabía cuánto le había costado ganarse el puesto de sheriff como para que un borracho con aires de grandeza viniera a perturbar la paz en su amado pueblo. -¿Qué hay de ti? Sin esa ropa fina y zapatos lustrosos, ¿qué eres? –se acercó a la reja mirándolo con desdén, inclusive divertido por el modo en que intentaba asesinarlo con la mirada. –No eres más que un borracho apestoso y enano que busca problemas a donde vaya.

Steve esperaba una respuesta explosiva del prisionero, otra razón para mantenerlo encerrado en ese lugar y se preguntó si eso sería un castigo para él más que para el infractor, pero en lugar de ello el moreno sonrió taimado pegándose más a los barrotes con fría y calculada cólera en sus ojos.

-En eso te equivocas, cielo. Unas cuantas palabras con el gobernador y puedo hacer que te quiten tu plaquita –respondió mordaz mientras se quitaba la corbata de seda con un solo movimiento fluido; el rubio juraba que escuchaba su pulso galopar en su cuello cuando lo hizo pues solo los barrotes le impedían estar más cerca el uno del otro. –Puedes quitarme toda la ropa fina de encima y aun así medio pueblo es de mi propiedad.

-¡Ah, ya caigo! Debes de ser de la nueva familia que se acaba de mudar a las afueras, ¿no? Stark, ¿cierto? Adelante. Habla con el gobernador si quieres; mientras tanto yo soy el sheriff de este pueblo y me importa muy poco cuanto tenga tu familia, pues mientras yo esté aquí la justicia prevalecerá en el pueblo. –La sangre del sheriff hervía en ira pero su voz no demostraba un ápice de indisciplina ni descontrol, su mirada se mantenía severa y orgullosa pero le pareció notar que el prisionero afilaba la mirada desafiante y lo tomó de la ropa para acercarlo más a los barrotes. –Y si fuera tú, mediría mis batallas. Puede que en la ciudad conocieras todos los trucos, pero este es el desierto, el lejano oeste; las reglas son muy distintas aquí ¿me entendiste? –finalizó soltando bruscamente al joven que lo miraba con una mueca falsa de aburrimiento.

-… ¿Me está amenazando, "sheriff"?- preguntó después de un rato, pues una vez más había olvidado respirar y al rubio le parecía escuchar una nota de emoción sobre su tono sarcástico. Stark se pegó a los barrotes como un felino para mirar con interés como le daba la espalda para quitarse el chaleco de cuero. Lástima que quería ponerlo de patitas en la calle. –Va tener que hacer algo mejor que eso si quiere asustarme.

-De ninguna manera, señor Stark. –respondió en tono serio al dejar el chaleco colgado en el respaldo de la silla y se pasó una mano por la melena dorada tras dejar su sombrero sobre el escritorio. Stark en su celda se alejó un momento de los barrotes y volvió a pegarse sin darse cuenta. –Este pueblo ha sobrevivido porque no he permitido que bandoleros ni pandillas entren y se queden. Pero aquí, a diferencia de las ciudades, los desacuerdos se arreglan de maneras nada… -suspiró e hizo una pausa al tiempo que se sentaba sobre el escritorio mirando al forastero aún apoyado contra las barras en una posición un tanto sugerente. -¿Qué decía? ¡Ah! Sofisticadas, para alguien con un gusto tan fino como el suyo.

-¡Oh! ¿así que estás preocupado por mi seguridad? -echó la cabeza hacía un lado supuestamente enternecido y se humedeció los labios resecos sin darse cuenta. –Tengo sed, sheriff –se quejó imitándolo a quitarse el chaleco bordado de seda y se arremangó la camisa hasta los codos abrumado por el calor del desierto. El mayor, por su parte, frunció el ceño; pensaba que las aguas se habían apaciguado pero en lo que respectaba al "señor Stark", el sarcasmo era su fuerte.

-Asumiré que su primera vez en el desierto, ¿me equivoco? –Marchó hacia la pequeña alcoba al fondo de la comisaría y regresó con una jarra de latón en las manos. -¿Cuánto bebió en la cantina? Porque necesitará reponerlo en agua si no quiere sufrir un desmayo. –señaló. Si bien no le caía bien el nuevo, no pensaba ser cruel con éste.

-No lo suficiente, a decir verdad; pero… ¿qué me delató? –rio siguiendo la jarra con los ojos y se relamió tratando de ocultar su desesperación. El sheriff no era un sádico y le entregó la jarra sin hacerlo esperar. El forastero bebió casi todo el contenido de un trago, tomó aire y continuó: -¿Te he dicho que es adorable que te preocupes por mí?

Steven hizo una mueca de enfado por el último comentario y metió los pulgares en el cinto para mirarlo de arriba abajo un poco burlón.

-¿Qué te delató? Ropas costosas pero pesadas y oscuras, no tienes un sombrero que cubra tu cabeza del fuerte sol, sin mencionar que esos zapatos que llevas –señaló los mismos y el castaño dejó de beber para mirar hacia abajo preguntándose qué tenían de malo sus zapatos italianos con una discreta plataforma –Lindos pero incómodos a la hora de caminar sobre arena. Dime si olvidé algo, Stark.

-Anthony. Anthony Stark. Lo necesitarás para llenar tu tonto papeleo, ¿no es así? Pero tú puedes llamarme Tony. –Le entregó la jarra vacía y se retiró al fondo de la celda para sentarse sobre el incómodo catre con aspecto satisfecho a pesar de su situación y el sheriff supo que ese no era realmente un castigo para semejante buscapleitos. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero no llegó ni a tomar aliento cuando la puerta de la comisaría se abrió de par en par con un fuerte azote que puso alerta a ambos hombres.

-¡Sheriff! ¡Sheriff Rogers! ¡Auxilio! –gritó la mujer aterrada que había abierto la puerta y Tony la identificó como una de las nuevas sirvientas de su mansión aún con el histérico llanto. -¡Asesinaron a los Stark, sheriff! ¡Los mataron!


End file.
